objectpuffboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Gamey
AppearanceCoverage Object Overload Reboot Rostrum Rampage Gamey was first seen in the forest as he was found there by Casey. Gamey was turned off and filthy. Later, the rest of the OOR cast saw him in the forest. When Marbleasks if he is alive, Casey pokes him with a stick, but is slapped by Snowglobe telling her to stop. Clock then tells Picture to unscrew Gamey's back and states that the batteries are both dead. He is asked by Dusty on what he could for the object, and answers that the batteries are easily replaceable (and that he carries around spare batteries at all times), to which Picture changes the batteries for a new pair from Clock's case. After Toothy says that the idea was dumb, an electric explosion appears by the time Toothy finishes his sentence. (more coming soon) BFDI: The Reboot Getting Under Control Gamey returns before Pin got amost got them. And of course, they asked the others what an reality show is. Gamey said 1 million dollars and other contestants are excited. (more coming soon) Trivia * It is still unknown how Gamey's memory data was erased, or what caused it. * Gamey share ties with the Nintendo Gameboy Color. * Gamey is the first of the three object show hosts who's name ends with a "y." The second being Controlly from Brawl of the Objects and the third being Camcordy from Rush Hour Elimination. * He made an appearance as a guest judge in Inanimate Insanity II Episode 4 and made a cameo appearance in II2 Episode 8. * Gamey used to actually appear in Uproar for Fanatic Island as a contestant. ** He was replaced by Bell, however. * In the original series, Gamey is thick, while in the reboot, he is slimmer. * In the reboot, some fans think that Gamey lost his memory sometime in between Lost and Found and Rostrum Rampage. ** However, this is unlikely true because if it was, then would be unknown how the eliminated contestants got back. Gamey is the host of Object Overload who made a cameo as a guest star in Cooking for the Grater Good and Theft and Battery. Appearance Gamey first appears alongside Window and Puffball Speaker Box in Cooking for the Grater Good as guest judges for the pizza contest. He first tried the Grand Slams' pizza, but noticed a daffodil in his slice, courtesy of Suitcase, and then noted the taste of disinfectant. Though he didn't enjoy the pizza, he gave a score of 5 after forgiving Suitcase's mistake. Once it came to the Bright Lights, all three judges, including Gamey, thoroughly enjoyed Lightbulb's Cookie Pizza. Gamey remarked how he loved the shredded chocolate, and gave an absolute 10. After the Grand Slams lost, Cheesy jokingly poured a bucket of water on the judges, causing Gamey, MePhone4 and PBSB to short out. Then Window laughed at Cheesy because Window isn't electric. After that, someone threw a hammer at Window, resulting in a big crack. He and the other judges then escaped. Later at the end of the episode, Gamey carpools with Window and PBSB in Window's car. in Theft and Battery, Gamey makes a brief cameo once again in Meeple Headquarters after an off screen voice causes the camera to pan to Gamey sitting at a computer, though he redirects the camera to the right person. He also appears in the background running away while the alarms Battle For Match season 1 Object Puffbox Animations squiward is my best friend in the world Gallery Object puffbox gamey pose.png|object puffbox New_Gamey.png Gamey.png Gamey_NEWZZ.png Window gamey and puffball announcer.jpg Window gamey and puffball announcer v2.jpg Window gamey and puffball announcer v3.jpg Window gamey and puffball announcer v4.jpg Window gamey and puffball announcer v5.jpg Window gamey and puffball announcer v6.jpg Window gamey and puffball announcer v7.jpg object puffbox animations gamey gallery 1.jpg object puffbox animations gamey gallery 2.jpg object puffbox animations gamey gallery 3.jpg object puffbox animations gamey gallery 4.jpg object puffbox animations gamey gallery 5.jpg object puffbox animations gamey gallery 6.jpg